moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkley Bronson
"Playin' around with that war hammer, fishboy? What d'ya think ye are, a paladin?" -Unknown sergeant at Valgarde. Appearance Arkley was a man in the prime of his life at age twenty-two. His dark brown hair was shaved around the sides and cut short on the top- a very clean militaristic look. His eyes were the color of chocolate and seemed to have a natural mirth to them, though this was likely because the man was constantly in good spirits and smiling. His face bore no facial hair because he was an ardent believer in shaving. When he was not in his Order of St. Isaac armor, his body was a wiry musculature- the type of body developed from years in the army as opposed to strongmen or weightlifters. A small silver chain hung out of a pouch on his belt and if one were around to see him grab it they would see a silver pocket watch. He wore a chain around his neck with an amulet on the end that glowed orange- though in rare situations it may be blue. Weapon '''Light's Edge: '''A sword created and gifted to Arkley by Vannesira Smith. It is smithed with her family's secret methods and those of Wanduke as well. It is a blessed blade that responds to holy energy by lighting up, and the steel is the color of sapphire. Silver binding runs in an x pattern to the blade's tip. The blade is slightly longer than a normal longsword and the grip is long enough for two hands, allowing it to be used effectively with either one or both hands. The pommel is a large sapphire, while the guard is a carved lion's head. The grip is leather dyed the same color as the pommel. It is Arkley's prized possession. '''War hammer: '''A large mace given to Arkley at his knighting, it is quite simple; A large polished head made of steel with a metal shaft that gives way to an oak handle with studs for extra grip. Background Arkley was born on June 14th, 12 L.C. at Caer Darrow to Joss Bronson, a fisherman, and Millie Bronson nee Bluefield. Arkley spent his youth waking up early in the morning to go fish with his father and then gallivanting around the island with other boys pretending to be great heroes of the Alliance. All of that changed when Joss began to hear rumor of the Barovs' corruption. Joss was a superstitious man and believed that no good could come from remaining in the corrupt noble's land, and thus took his family to Stormwind. Unfortunately the stress of the situation caused Millie's weak heart to give out. She was buried at Southshore. A few months later the Scourge of Lordaeron would wipe out their former home. In Stormwind, fishing was much more competitive and as a teenager Arkley often found himself working a cart while his father went out to catch even more. Ever the day-dreamer, Arkley would use his free time to study old books about Alliance heroes in the cathedral. His curiosity got the better of him and he began to sneak tomes meant for clergy or paladins. He unexpectedly discovered that he possessed the ability to crudely control the light as explained in the tomes.This fascination would get the better of him and when his father passed from a nasty bout of blood fever, he enrolled in training to become a paladin. Unfortunately conflict began to ring out around the world and Arkley felt it was his duty to join the Stormwind Army and make sure nothing like Lordaeron ever happened again. He left his training before it was complete, at the age of eighteen. From there he was sent to Valgarde where he and the garrison defended against the local Vrykul population. Arkley kept his faith and occasionally would be able to use the light in secret. Arkley would be transferred as part of the unit garrisoned at Highbank during Deathwing's terrible war. It was here that Arkley began to believe that his affinity for the Light and martial background meant that he should pursue becoming a paladin. Before he had the chance, the war with Hellscream spread to a new continent. He was sent as part of the initial force sent on the Skybreaker to Pandaria. Arkley was given leave to Stormwind after Operation: Shieldwall began due to his long guerrilla status in the previous months. At this time he vowed that the Bronson name would rise in the world, and that he would finally become a paladin. While back in the capitol he learned of the First Regiment, a storied and valorous unit within the Stormwind Army. In late July of 34 K.C. he filed for a transfer to the regiment with Duke Maxen Montclair's approval and has been part of it ever since. Current Day Upon his approval to the unit Arkley immediately sought out the Order of Saint Isaac. The holy order was currently under the leadership of Dame Claire Greystone. She approved Arkley and he officially became an aspirant of the order. Arkley's transfer to the First came just as the Tournament of Ages started. He took this opportunity to meet the other members of the regiment and speak to other units under the king's command. After a brief return to Stormwind, and an introductory tour of the Duchy of Westridge, he set off with the group to the Post-Siege Plaguelands Expedition. The campaign was arduous and Arkley was promoted to Corporal in the field. He lead several missions against cultists and gnolls to secure the regiment's flanks during larger missions. He participated in the League of Lordaeron's pursuit of a serial murderer of Paladins, even wounding the murderer at one point. This encounter left him and several other Paladins unable to use the Light, but he regained his powers after a pilgrimage to Uther's Tomb. The League and Regiment worked together until finally the villain met its end at Fenris Isle in Silverpine Forest. He was wounded in an explosion here and remained unconscious until just before the Regiment departed back for Stormwind. Upon arrival back in Stormwind, Arkley was confirmed to be knighted. After several days of leave, one of which included a demon attacking the Lord-Marshal in the Pig and Whistle tavern, the day arrived. He was knighted at eighth bell on October 4th, 34 L.C. and given the title of 'the Dauntless'. Unfortunately it was this same day that the demon from the Pig and Whistle reappeared. The foul creature captured the Duchess Montclair and, after transporting her to Fray Island, murdered her. The Duke and all of Westridge went into mourning. Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Footmen Category:Characters Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwindian